


怦然心动

by Ironcalulu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcalulu/pseuds/Ironcalulu
Summary: 沙漏，少年校园初识AU两小时挑战_(:з」∠)_
Relationships: Mohamed Salah/Dejan Lovren
Kudos: 3





	怦然心动

怦然心动

吵闹的更衣室突然安静下来，在男孩还没有察觉之前，大家都听到了有个队友在嘀咕，“他是在骗人的吧？”  
所有目光瞬间都集中在男孩由茫然变得不安的脸上。他感到委屈，但助教还是让他失望了。这个急着下了班去酒吧喝几轮的男人只是让大伙解散，意味深长地盯着德扬看了一会儿，让他也准备好离开。  
“骗子！” 德扬还没回到自己的更衣柜旁，一个矮壮的男孩故意走过来狠狠撞了他。  
德扬一个趔趄，再抬头，发现更衣室里剩下的其他男孩们都在盯着他，其中有的掩着嘴窃窃私语。他听不到他们在说什么，因为耳边已经被那声“骗子”塞满。  
缓慢收拾好自己的背包，更衣室也终于只剩下了德扬一个人。他觉得有点累和难受，把头靠在关上的柜门上。就在额头贴上冰凉的金属那一刻，眼泪以他自己也没能察觉的方式迅速掉了下来，这让他有些慌乱，可他此刻又不想管，咬着牙任凭脸颊被水渍弄得一塌糊涂。  
等到眼睛开始有些肿痛，德扬才转过身来，胡乱用手背抹了抹眼睛。透过被泪水黏住的睫毛和肿胀的眼皮，他发现更衣室里多了一个蓬蓬头。  
“你还好吗？”坐在更衣室中间长凳上的蓬蓬头抬头问，带着让德扬看不懂的笑容。  
“不关你事！”德扬用气急败坏来掩盖自己的情绪。  
“去洗个脸吧，”蓬蓬头没有被他吓走，反而从长凳上站起走了过来，“不然眼睛很难消肿的。”  
“你也不想让妈妈知道你哭了吧？”蓬蓬头又补充说。  
“我才没有哭！”德扬气呼呼地大声反驳。  
蓬蓬头好像被他的叫嚷吓了一跳，但也只是耸耸肩，什么也不说，直接拉住德扬的手腕就往洗手池边走。  
“嘿！”德扬反应过来想要挣脱，却在这个比自己要矮的男孩的钳制中一点力气也使不上。  
“好啦，你洗一洗脸。”蓬蓬头把他带到洗手池边，把德扬的手腕松开，那儿因为德扬的挣扎残留着一圈淡红色的印记。  
初夏的风还很凉快，吹过窗外的草皮，带着一股泥土和植物的气息。阳光也不炎燥，洒在男孩们的皮肤上透出一种蜜色的光亮。  
用双手接了水清洗干净脸上的泪痕和眼部的肿热，德扬觉得自己心情也轻松了一点。也许蓬蓬头是对的，他偷偷地想，冷水洗洗脸的确能让眼睛消肿，这样妈妈就发现不了了。  
“给，” 德扬还没想好怎么向对方开口，蓬蓬头已经递过来一条毛巾，“擦擦头发和脸吧，都是水，”末了又说，“是新的，我没用过。”  
“谢谢，” 德扬含混地咕哝了句，快速接过那条毛巾，贴在脸上的时候，他闻到那上面陌生奇异的香味，有点甜丝丝的，混杂着烟火气，他挺喜欢的，“我，我洗干净了还你吧。”  
蓬蓬头只是无所谓地摆摆手。  
“唔，我，我是德扬，”德扬把没干透的手往裤子上抹了抹，伸了出去，“你叫什么啊？”  
蓬蓬头这时候才有点羞涩起来，报上一大段名字以后，告诉德扬可以叫他“Mo”。  
“哇，”德扬的好奇心被勾了起来，“你从哪来呀？我家是从克罗地亚搬过来的，我现在还记得我家原来的小商店呢——其实不怎么记得了，那个时候我还很小，不过有照片……”  
他们俩聊了一路，Mo看起来不像话多的人，可也一样喜欢开玩笑，他们相似的地方太多了，就连回家的路线都很一致。于是他们约好，明天上学的时候由Mo先过来找他，再一起去。  
“妈妈！” 德扬开心地跳着回到容留他们一家居住的旧公寓，完全忘了一个小时前他还在更衣室哭泣。  
弟弟达沃已经有些抗拒被他亲脸蛋了，赶着去超市上晚班的妈妈还是会在做饭的间隙出来迎接他，母子三人抱着在客厅转几个圈。  
“跟我说说今天怎么样，德扬？你看起来很开心嘛。”回到小厨房的母亲忙着切菜忙着煨汤，同时不忘跟儿子交流。她很久没有跟孩子一起吃晚饭了，所以得利用好这一段时间。  
“上课，就那样吧，训练和比赛我还是那么棒，”德扬有一瞬间想到下午的遭遇，但他撇撇嘴，只顾着帮忙把餐具拿出来摆好，“我认识了个新朋友，妈妈。”  
“是吗？很开心吧？跟我说说。”  
“他叫Mo，”德扬坐了下来，“他家是从埃及过来的，金字塔啊，他年龄比我小一点，所以我们不在一起训练……他主动借给我一条毛巾用，是新的，上面的味道我从来没闻过，但是还挺香的。我想洗干净再还给他。”  
“你有新朋友我很开心，”给自己装好晚餐的妈妈匆匆过来吻了吻两个孩子，“毛巾放在那儿我回来洗，德扬你们先吃，照顾好达沃，等爸爸下班回来让他把菜热好……”  
“好的，”德扬拍了拍妈妈弯下的背，“别太辛苦了。”  
他又得到了一个吻。  
等他把毛巾洗好，在父亲的催促下准备写作业的时候，达沃冒了出来。  
“哥哥，我们什么时候能买冰刀呀？”  
这又让他想到几天前遭遇的不幸和下午的委屈，不过，在遇到Mo跟他聊了一路以后，这些事情也变得不怎么让他烦心了。  
“没那么快。”他只好这样跟达沃说。  
德扬之前攒了一笔钱，实现买冰刀的目标近在咫尺。这笔钱由于数额巨大，通过帮邻居看小孩、跑腿、教更小的孩子踢球，断断续续攒了快两年。也因为这笔款项数额巨大，他一直随身携带。  
直到有高年级的学会了把更衣室的柜子打开的方法。一开始听说有人丢东西的时候他就应该警惕，可德扬没有，所以在回家路上给达沃和妈妈选好了小蛋糕，打开旧钱包时看到里面空空如也的他，很久才回过神来跟收银台的姐姐说，对不起他没有钱了。  
德扬把那个旧钱包里里外外翻了几十遍：所有的钱都不见了，面额最大的纸币，最小额的硬币——通通都不见了！理智告诉他，他的钱被偷了。可他就是忍不住去翻。  
为什么要赞这笔钱，在Mo以前，他谁都没告诉。  
他从内心不再信任更衣室里的任何人，同时也不知道应该怎么做。  
直到又有一个孩子被偷了买文具的钱，向助教投诉，这给了德扬希望。  
“我也被偷了，”他说，“我本来是要和弟弟买冰刀的。”  
他说出了隐藏的一个秘密，希望以此为代价能找到偷他钱的小偷，把钱拿回来。  
然而，助教带着奇怪的表情问他，被偷了多少钱，是什么时候被偷的。  
德扬如实说了。  
大家却开始怀疑他是骗子。  
“你不是骗子。”想到至少有Mo相信他，德扬睡觉前开心地笑了，接着好像想起什么似的，他把旧钱包从床头软垫的缝隙里掏了出来，把一枚刻着法老头像的金色硬币放了进去。  
那是可以在埃及使用的钱，上面刻着他看不懂的文字，以及“一镑”的字样。Mo在听说他从克罗地亚带来的钱币也被偷走以后，送给他的。  
第一次跟Mo一起去上学，德扬有点紧张，站在公寓楼下的大门边，攥着妈妈给他和Mo带的牛奶和苹果不知道应该是走出去，还是留在里面等Mo来摁门铃。  
他的同学们很少住在这个区域，自己走路上学的也不多，所以他还没有跟谁约好了一同去上学的经验。平时总是一个人边踢着残旧的足球边回家，突然多了一个人，他的内心雀跃又有些紧张。  
Mo按时到了，还很开心地拿走了牛奶，吃了苹果，和昨天一样的态度让德扬慢慢放松了起来。与其说德扬很爱开玩笑，不如说他很喜欢让别人快乐。本来不算短的上学路程，在他们的说笑打闹间，居然一下子就走完了。  
“你下午要练球吗？”Mo在德扬告别转身前，突然问他。回过头的德扬只看到Mo有些无措地摸着自己的蓬蓬头。  
“当然！”德扬也忍不住伸手摸了一把，“下午见！”  
头发被摸了，这大概是每个蓬蓬头最不喜欢的事。  
但是这个人跟他说“下午见！”的时候笑得那么甜，就好像他之前一直冲自己开玩笑的时候那样，Mo就完全不介意了。  
知道他叫德扬，是自己胳膊好了回来以后打听到的。天知道胳膊脱臼以后待在家里又不能踢球的感觉有多糟，这个时候他总会想到德扬——那个时候Mo还不认识他。  
除了名字，Mo还打听到了他在学校的足球队踢球，是高自己一个年级队的主力，这就让他更想再见到他。  
只不过，Mo也没想到，放学补完课以后跑到足球队的更衣室，却看到德扬一个人在偷偷地哭。  
这让Mo完全无措起来，他甚至不知道自己应该悄悄地离开，还是默默上前递过一条毛巾。比自己高一些的男孩额头贴着更衣柜柜门，没有哭出声音，但是一直在发抖的肩膀暴露了他的悲伤和委屈。  
Mo也忘记了自己怎么就走到更衣室中央的长凳上坐下，无助哭泣的德扬和那天低声安慰笑着鼓励自己的德扬，两个形象难以重合，但Mo却不想离开。这次应该由我来帮助你了，他想。  
然后他就看到德扬胡乱抹着眼睛转过来，看到德扬被自己吓一跳又泪眼迷蒙的模样让Mo有些难受又想笑，“你还好吗？”  
“不关你事！”这样怒气冲冲的回答可让Mo有点不高兴和尴尬，但是，因为德扬生气的样子也有点可爱，所以他很容易就原谅了对方不礼貌的大喊大叫，执着地拉起德扬，想让他去把眼泪洗掉。  
尽管德扬并不领情，还不断挣扎。  
我的力气可是很大的，Mo得意地想，继而在看到德扬伸出手接水，手腕上那一圈红印子后，又有点后悔太用力。  
不过德扬好像并不在意，他有些别扭地道了谢，很真诚主动地伸出手说，“我是德扬，你叫什么啊？”  
Mo想过很多种结识德扬的情景。最好的情况也许是，他们被安排在一起踢了一场球，他们互相传球、助攻、进球，德扬说，“你踢得真好呀，以后我们一起踢球吧！”  
又或许，德扬还能认出他是那个被高年级欺负的新球员（在打探后Mo已经不对德扬能记住抱希望了），因为踢得太好，所以被高年级的欺负，还被弄伤了手臂。  
真的很疼啊，但是助教不见人影。因为他是刚来的新人，场上的人一个也不认识，也没有什么人过来询问情况，反而有些人朝那个弄伤自己的混蛋欢呼庆祝。Mo低下头，冷汗一直流了下来，因为坐在球场中间太久，才有人喊他快点起来。  
“有本事别欺负低年级的啊。”就在Mo准备爬起来下场的时候，有几个没穿训练球衣的男孩走到了球场上，其中一个就是德扬，还蹲下来问Mo感觉怎么样。  
“今天不是你们的场，别捣乱。”Mo从余光中看到其他男孩聚在一边开始争吵。  
“嘿，你看起来很疼啊，手不要乱动，知道吗？”德扬当时靠得很近，当观察到Mo满头冷汗的时候，还伸手帮他抹掉了快要流进眼睛里的汗水。温热的掌心触及他冰凉的皮肤，只那么一刻，让他感觉好了许多。  
“你的腿没事吧？这帮病猫什么都做得出来。”德扬骂完又朝他笑笑，露出一点虎牙，“没事的话，试着站起来吧，我扶着你这边。”  
想要道谢，一开口却发现自己只能疼得倒吸凉气。  
“我带你去找队医。”德扬自告奋勇。  
等Mo的父亲急匆匆赶来的时候，他的手臂已经处理妥当。而德扬已经走了，给他留了个奇趣蛋。  
不要哭啊，早日康复！奇趣蛋上的字扭扭歪歪。  
Mo把奇趣蛋的蛋壳洗干净保存了起来。当时他甚至还不知道对方是谁。  
可Mo还真没想到，他们认识的情形会是这样的。  
其实德扬的眼睛还有点红，Mo忍不住用被水冲凉的手摸了摸，有些烫的眼皮在他手掌下跳动，一瞬间那股热气好像转移到了Mo的脸上，让他不好意思起来，他报上了自己冗长的全名，试探性地告诉对方，你可以叫我Mo。  
接着他们就可有得聊了。从双方的家庭，到学校的趣事，再到球队的训练和喜欢的俱乐部。在德扬的带动下，Mo感觉自己好像想把自己的一切都告诉他。而他也知道了下午德扬哭泣的原因。他怎么会是骗子呢，Mo望着一直在笑的德扬心想，他只是有点傻罢了。  
“给，”Mo给了德扬一枚硬币，那是一埃及镑，他自己也没什么零花钱，平时更没有积蓄的习惯，这枚硬币还是用来当幸运币的，“很快就能买冰刀了。”  
其实Mo对溜冰没有什么概念，他们家没有人玩这个，可是看见德扬说起来神采飞扬的样子，他觉得应该会很好玩。  
晚上睡觉前，Mo的妈妈检查完作业问他，“你今天好像特别高兴。”  
“嗯哼。”Mo习惯性地摸着自己的头发，没发现自己不自觉地露出了笑容。  
“是认识了女孩子吗？”他的父亲故意逗他。  
“是吗？那你可得对对方温柔一些。”妈妈说。  
尽管夫妻俩都知道儿子只对足球着迷。  
“我认识了一个一起踢球的朋友，”Mo认真地说，继续笑着，“他叫德扬。之前就是他送我去队医那里的。”  
第二天醒来，Mo还像昨晚入睡前一样在思考，要怎么跟德扬说，他们家欢迎他有空去做客呢？  
但当他走到德扬住的公寓楼下时，只剩下想见到德扬的迫不及待。  
即使他们昨天下午才刚刚认识。  
他第一次那么想跟一个人一起走过去学校的路——或许去哪里都行，只要是和他。  
当然，如果是去足球场，那就最棒啦。  
只不过，一路上，他们玩笑打闹，离学校越来越近，Mo却一直都没找到机会把邀请说出来，原来不算短的路途，居然一下就走完了。  
望着在主楼大厅来来往往的学生，Mo知道他们得分别到自己的班级去了。如果可以，他想跟德扬一起上课——虽然他俩都表示不喜欢上课。渴望见到德扬的心情在他还没有离开以前又再次出现了。  
“走啦。”德扬挥手正要转身。  
“你下午要练球吗？”Mo听到自己突然说，猝不及防得让他有些无措地摸起了自己的蓬蓬头。Mo才想起来，自己下午要去练球，他不知道今天是哪支队用场地。  
“当然！”德扬回过头，他的眼睛亮晶晶的，带着酒窝的笑容很甜——这一切都是属于我的，Mo突然开心地想。  
“下午见！”仗着身高优势，德扬伸手摸了把Mo的头发。  
话又说回来，头发被摸了，这大概是每个蓬蓬头最不喜欢的事。  
但Mo完全不在意。  
他伸手拉住了德扬的手腕，迅速滑过德扬的手背牵了一下德扬的手，他看到德扬的脸有些变红，他知道自己也是，  
“下午见！”

FIN


End file.
